Know Your Toon Stars
by FantomGhost
Summary: a fanfic based on the Know your stars skit from All That using ever cartoon character i can think of.
1. Eddy

This is a fanfic based on know your stars from All that using every cartoon I can think of as the victims.

Know Your Toon Stars

By fantomghost

Spot light comes up on Eddy from Ed Edd and Eddy.

"Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars, know your stars…Eddy…he hates money."

"What!" Eddy said, "I love Money, it's my most favorite thing in the word."

"Eddy…he loves buttered toast."

"That's Ed you moron."

"Gravy."

"Shut up Ed"

"Eddy…" the kys guy then goes silent making Eddy very uncomfortable.

"Well are you going to say something?"

"Eddy…he is very impatient."

"GGGGGGRRRRRRRR"

"Eddy…he loves Lee Kanker."

"What the F#$ are you talking about; I hate all the Kanker sisters."

"Eddy…he's about to get his ass kicked by the Kanker sisters."

"What are you talking..." look behind him to see the Kanker sisters, who are applying lipstick. "Oh shit"

The Kanker sisters start to beat the crap out of him. Minutes later he is back on the stool with lipstick stains all over his face.

"You suck" he said.

"Eddy…guess what?"

"What"

"I just saved hundreds of dollars by switching to Gieco"

"So I don't care"

"Eddy…his middle name is skipper."

"No don't tell them that."

"Rhymes with kipper has a zipper"

"Shut up"

"Eddy…Kevin is his best friend."

"What Kevin is a stupid, bike ridding, son of a…" Eddy is cut of when someone taps him of the shoulder he turns around to see that it is Kevin cracking his knuckles.

"Eddy...Now he's going to get his ass kicked by Kevin"

"You really suck." Eddy says as Kevin beats him up.

**5 minutes later.**

"Later, Dork" Kevin says riding away on his bike laughing.

"Eddy…he is really Double-D"

"Now your just bugging me"

"Eddy…he's allergic to jawbreakers"

"What, no I'm not"

"Eddy he lost his mojo."

"What mojo?"

"You're scammin mojo."

"Well, Yeah but I got it back"

"Sure you did."

"I did"

"Now you know Eddy"

"No they don't"

"Yes they do"

_Did you like it? Please review. Next week Bubbles from PPG. _


	2. Bubbles

This is a fanfic based on know your stars from All that using every cartoon I can think of as the victims.

I own nothing

Know Your Toon Stars

By fantomghost

Spot light comes up on Bubbles from PPG.

"Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars, know your stars…Bubbles…her favorite color is pink."

"What!" Bubbles said, "I that's not my Favorite color my favorite color is blue"

"Bubbles…she's really a Smurf."

"What the hell is a Smurf?"

"Bubbles…she hates animals."

"What! No I love all my animal friends"

"Bubbles…loves MoJoJoJo"

"EEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWW gross"

"Bubbles…is really Bunny"

"Who?"

"Bubbles…can't even remember her own 'special' sister"

"Bubbles how could you" said Blossom from off stage.

"Oh no I'm sorry I didn't…I know a lot of bunnies…forgive me Bunny"

"Bubbles…she wares dorky glasses"

"Well I did, but not any more"

"Bubbles…she loves Boomer"

"Well he is kinda cute"

"eeeeeeeeewwwwwwww" Blossom and Butter cup say from of stage

"What?"

"Bubbles…she's a little cry baby"

"No I'm not" said bubbles. Then she starts to cry

"wwwwwwwhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

"Now you know Bubbles"

sniff "no they don't all you've done is tell lies."

_As always R&R next time; Stan from South Park_


	3. Stan

This is a fanfic based on know your stars from All that using every cartoon I can think of as the victims.

I own nothing

Know Your Toon Stars

By fantomghost

Spot light comes up on Stan from South Park

"Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars, know your stars…Stan…he's a fat ass."

"What! F#$ no that's Cartman"

"Hey" said Cartman from of stage.

"shut up fat ass"

"Stan…he loves Mr. Hat"

"Dude, that's sick"

"Stan…He's a F#$ing Jew"

"No I'm not Kyle's the F#$ing Jew"

"Yeah" said Kyle from of stage "I'm the F#$ing...Hey"

"Not now Kyle"

"Stan…he did his mom"

"You're a bastard you know that right"

"Yes And darn proud of it"

"I Hate You"

"Stan...Oh My God! He killed Kenny"

"You bastard" said Kyle from of stage

"No I…wait did I?"

"Stan…he loves Chef"

"shut up"

"Stan…he can't read"

"Yes I can it's officer Barbrady that can't read"

"now you know Stan"

"No they don't they no nothing about me…hello…come back here you bastard."

r&r next time Wanda from FOP


End file.
